


Competitive

by DeadFreckledBoys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Tickling, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadFreckledBoys/pseuds/DeadFreckledBoys
Summary: Shoyo wants to pay Kenma back for sponsoring him, so when he hears about a new way to make some quick cash, he's more than eager to try it out.Shoyo falls back with a laugh, smile spread wide as Kenma grabs at his ankle next. He can feel himself squirm as the cold metal latches with a loud click.“We haven’t even started yet,” Kenma whispers, fingers grazing his left calf. “You sure you’ll be able to make it?”“Are you doubting my resolve?”“Never,” Kenma says, a small shake to his head. “You’re too stubborn for your own good.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Kenhina week 2020





	Competitive

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been almost a full year since I uploaded last and this is what I bring you all...I'm sorry.
> 
> KenHina week crept up on me and so here we are: Day 1 - Tickle / Time Skip

“Are you sure about this?” Kenma asks, adjusting the camcorder on the tripod. 

“Absolutely,” Shoyo nods enthusiastically from where he’s kneeled on the bed. 

“All right.” He comes closer, hand pressing to Shoyo’s chest and pushing him against the mattress. 

Shoyo falls back with a laugh, smile spread wide as Kenma grabs at his ankle next. He can feel himself squirm as the cold metal latches with a loud click.

“We haven’t even started yet,” Kenma whispers, fingers grazing his left calf. “You sure you’ll be able to make it?” 

“Are you doubting my resolve?” 

“Never,” Kenma says, a small shake to his head. “You’re too stubborn for your own good.” 

“Damn right.” Shoyo gives a kick, ensuring the restraints are in place before Kenma moves up to his arms. 

“You know there’s other ways to earn cash,” Kenma whispers, mouth close to his ear as he secures Shoyo’s right wrist.

“I know,” but he’s not about to turn down easy money. It’s not until the last piece of leather and metal clicks in place, confining him to the four corners of the bed, that a brief wave of nerves washes over him.

“You ready?” Kenma asks, remote in hand. 

“Y-yeah.” 

He can see the red flash of light signaling the recording has begun and he swallows the lump in his throat.

Kenma’s hands are warm, fingers inching their way up his sides and Shoyo makes a valiant effort of resistance — lasting for all of 30 seconds before trying to wiggle away. The restraints hold firm and he can feel laughter bubbling up as Kenma reaches his underarms. 

“You had enough?”

He bites at his lip, focuses on his breathing. “This is n-nothing.” 

There’s a shine in Kenma’s eyes and Shoyo regrets his words a moment later as the other man sits back against his thighs, hands reaching beneath his jersey. Kenma’s face is mere inches away from his skin, his breath blowing along his navel.

“A-Ah!” 

Kenma continues his ministrations, fingers brushing along his ribs until Shoyo’s a wiggling mess beneath him. Shoyo can feel the restraints digging into his wrists and each breath is more labored than the last. 

“I-I don’t think I can—”

“What was that?” Kenma says, “I thought you weren’t a quitter.” 

His mouth remains a neutral line, but the grin in his eyes is absolutely devious, blunt nails racking down his chest before convening at his hips. 

“P-Please!”

Kenma reaches lower, hands skimming across his inner thighs and Shoyo can’t help but cry out again, hips bucking upwards. 

“Kenma— _Kenma, please—_ ”

Now his hands are on the back of Shoyo’s knees. He can feel tears welling in the corner of his eyes and his voice is going hoarse, some noise caught between a laugh and a cry escaping from him.

“Please what?”

He can’t form the words. _It’s too much, too much, too much._

By the time Kenma reaches his toes he knows he’s done for.

_“Ah!”_

He trashes from side to side. He screams, his body on fire, wrists and ankles burning with the strain. He can’t handle it any longer. _No more, no more, no more._

“S-stop!” Shoyo begs, red in the face, chest heaving. “I give!”

“So soon?” Kenma asks, sounding almost disappointed yet relenting none the less. 

* * *

It takes Shoyo a few minutes to catch his breath, stretching out his wrist as Kenma releases him from his bonds. “Maybe I’m not cut out for being a professional competitive tickler.”

“Hmm, maybe not,” Kenma agrees. “But this wasn’t such a bad purchase.” He reaches for the last restraint, tugging Shoyo loose. 

He gulps.

**Author's Note:**

> That documentary got brought up, you know the one, and all I could think of for the tickle prompt was this monstrosity. You're welcome. 
> 
> I have never felt more embarrassed.
> 
> (Also it's only 11pm so I technically posted this on time! Yahoo!)


End file.
